Part of Her Day
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: While Raven is meditating one day, Robin comes downstairs to convince Raven to play Volleyball with the rest of their friends. Will he convince her, or will he have to use force? RobRae, first try at fluff.


**Part of Her Day**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

_~Dedicated to Smiles-X-Giggles~_

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven continued to chant her mantra as she levitated in the living of Titans Tower, her body facing the window. Her eyes were closed, her legs were crossed in in the lotus position and she was hovering mid-air, hardly moving except for her lips. She had managed to enter the main area of her home at the right time when the room was quiet, and none one else was occupying the room. They were playing volleyball on the roof.

She hadn't bothered putting on her uniform today, clad in a comfortable attire instead of her usual clothing. Her outfit consisted of a black singlet, with dark blue skinny jeans. Her feet were bare. Her hair was down, as usual.

The whispering sound of the door to the room was heard, but Raven just ignored it. She had learned to ignore any noise to a degree, but if it got to loud or annoyed her too much, then she would snap out of her trance, and yell at anyone who dared interrupt her doing the process of gathering and calming down her emotions and controlling her powers.

Robin had just entered the living room to get a glass of water from the kitchen, when he heard his mysterious teammate chanting her usual words as she was meditating. Sometimes, he noticed that Starfire would join her as they had grown closer as friends. After he turned on the tap and filled up his glass, he took a sip and turned to look at Raven. He knew why she did meditate, and it probably wasn't best to interrupt her, but he might as well ask if she wanted to join them in their game of volleyball, right?

Putting his glass down, he walked towards the window, and murmured her name softly, "Raven."

She didn't answer, staying above the ground with her fingers called as she continued to chant her mantra.

"Rae," he tried again, a little louder. She heard him, and opened an eye at his call. She didn't bother answering, but looked a little to the left so she knew that it was Robin, and not Beast Boy who was bugging her. She could've sensed it was him, but she really needed to keep her energy focused.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone revealing a hint of annoyance.

"Why don't you come join the others and I to play Volleyball? Beast Boy and I are totally kicking Star and Cyborg's butts. Come on, Rae, come outside with the rest of us. I know you have to meditate, but it's important to spend time with your friends as well." he urged, placing his right arm across her shoulder and pulling her with the other arm. She was still levitating, so he was pulling her mid-air while she just drifted along, gliding through the room.

"Robin..." she said in a warning tone. He didn't let up though, used to her threats by now.

"I know you want to play." he said teasingly. She just raised an eyebrow while he smirked. "Hey, it's your fault for creating the bond, remember? When you invaded my mind?"

"That was for a good cause!" she said defensively. "How was I supposed to now a connection would be the result? I'd never done it before."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just playing." he chuckled, as she landed gracefully on the ground.

"I don't even have any shoes on. I honestly need to get back to meditating-"

"No, Raven." he said more firmly, a serious face appearing on his previous cheerful one. "Come hang out with us." he said, standing right in front of her so his was looking directly in her eyes. Well, more to be specific, down on her seeing as he was actually taller than her.

What happened to the cheerful Robin? Why was he so keen to get her to play Volleyball with everyone else?

Her usually emotionless façade was replaced by an expression of confusion and concern mixed up in one.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ever since we began going out, you've been distancing yourself even more from everyone. What's wrong?"

They hadn't been going out 'officially' for long. Sure, they had admitted their feelings for one another a couple of weeks before, but they hadn't mentioned anything to their friends, family in Robin's case, and definitely not the media.

The sorceress blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed. Now that she thought about it, she was most likely avoiding the team because she was questioning Robin's true feelings. What if he was using her to make someone else jealous. Starfire? They had broken up about a year ago ever since she had begun to like Speedy, and Robin was probably regretting their break-up(*). Barbara Gordon? Perhaps, they had liked each other when they were younger and might be using Raven as a way to have Barbara to be his official girlriend.

"I guess... I'm just trying to get my head around it."

"You're having second thoughts about us?" he asked, his face showing a little hurt as he stepped back slightly.

"No, I just want to know if _you're _serious about this. I'm not exactly anyone's first choice within the dating department."

"You don't have to worry then, because you're my choice." he said with a small smile, leaning down to give her a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes as his warm lips pressed against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly, apologizing for even thinking to doubt him.

"Don't worry about it. Now will you come play Volleyball with us?"

She smiled softly, "Sure."

"Well, will you look at that, y'all!" Cyborg's voice boomed from the entrance of the living room. "They finally got together!"

"I am of the most happiest for you!" Starfire squealed, hovering in the air. She had a large smile on her face, with her hands clasped together with her green eyes filled with excitement. "I present to you with the most wishes of congratulations!"

Raven smiled timidly, while Robin reached for her hand. "Thanks, guys. Where's BB?" he asked.

"Right here! And since when were you to dating?" he gasped, his mouth agape and eyes wide after he transformed from a buzzing green fly.

"So you were the one who told Starfire and Cyborg to spy on us..." Raven said, her violet eyes twinkling mischeviously. She squinted her eyes for a minute, before the volleyball which the team had been using to play the game on the roof came zooming down and plunging into Beast Boy's stomach, causing him to double over in pain with a groan and fall onto the floor.

"Ouch..."

Cyborg laughed. "Anyway, congratulations guys, it's about damn time. Starfire told me after she got with Speedy that you had a thing for little Rae-Rae."

She in turn scoffed at the nickname, looking away in annoyance.

"So, anyone up for a game of the volleying of the ball?" Starfire asked hopefully, flying to retrieve the ball which had rolled from beside Beast Boy near the couch.

"Definitely!" they chorused, including Beast Boy who had miracously recovered.

Maybe Raven would have to fit a game of Volleyball into her day more often.

* * *

**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by Smiles-X-Giggles, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not as fluffy as I was going for or what you wanted, but I've never been really good at fluff. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**(*) If people who have already read 'That Buterfly Feeling' haven't already guessed, this takes place a year after that one-shot. It fits in with my version if the canon, so...**

**Please review! It means a lot. :)**

**Word Count: 1288**

**~CL**


End file.
